


Rutting

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Good Parent John Winchester, Improvised Sex Toys, Other, Pack Family, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's first rut makes him very grouchy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rutting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kats1997 for the request!

He’s hot and sweaty, and so painfully hard that he can’t breathe. Sam Winchester’s morning is not off to it’s usual start. He touches his hard dick tentatively, it feels good but there’s something missing; something isn’t satisfying. He’s normally horny, like all sixteen year olds, but it feels different now. He growls lowly and wraps his hand around his dick, moving up and down steadily.

He’s keening and incapable of being quiet. Pressure is released with every stroke and he feels his tense muscles relaxing. Then something changes, the feel of his cock is different; it’s thicker at the base, more sensitive and he’s cumming more than ever before. Sam looked down at his cock and gasped softly in amazement and dropped his head onto the pillow with a groan.

“Dean!” He calls out roughly, knowing the older alpha was in the next room with John.

Dean came into the room with a frown, that changed to a grin when he saw the state Sam was in; lying on his side, with his dick spurting cum on the sheets, while his hips moved against his will into his hand.

“Dad! Sammy’s popped a knot!” Dean called out, with his shit eating grin on his face.

John came into the room and looked at Sam. “Oh boy, now there are three of us under one roof. Why couldn’t you be beta? Or omega even?” He sighed.

Sam scowled and moaned softly, his knot releasing and his cock softening slightly.

“He’s in a full out rut...should we find a beta?” Dean asked John casually.

Sam made an eager noise and looked hopefully at John.

The older alpha shook his head. “No, we get by without beta’s; so can Sam.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You want me to get some of our toys?”

“No, he can have his own. It’s bad enough that you feel the need to put your smell all over my stuff.” John snorted derisively. “Go out and get some for him, I’ll stay and keep him out of trouble.”

Dean sniggered and walked out. “You got it.”

Sam whined softly and looked at John miserably. “What am I supposed to do until then? Can’t I just have a beta until Dean gets back?” He panted desperately.

John shook his head with a frown. He approached the bed and pulled the pillow from under Sam’s head, shoving it against the boy’s front. “Hump that.”

Sam looked at his father in confusion and the older man rolled his eyes. He pushed Sam to the middle of the bed and shoved the pillow under his body. With a large hand on Sam’s hips he pressed the boy down against the pillow and then released him.

Sam gasped at the feel of the rough cotton on his heated flesh. He groaned and bucked brutally against the pillow. John was nearby watching with a grim look on his face, Sam looked at him and huffed in disgust.

“What you want?” He grunted.

John shook his head calmly. “Making sure you stay here.”

“Oh yea, because I’m going to walk out in the December cold with this hard on…..” Sam grumbled, still rutting down onto the pillow.

The tip of his cock caught on the opening to the pillowcase and he thrust into it. He moaned as the rough material surrounded his leaking dick and slid evenly over the length.

Sam felt his body spasm and his knot popped a second time. He looked at John desperately and panted softly. “Is it over?”

John laughed and shook his head. “Not by a long shot.”

Sam groaned and felt his dick spurt cum into the pillowcase, warming his belly. His dick hadn’t softened totally and he felt it stiffen again. He braced himself for a long day of rutting into the soggy pillow case.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
